


|BROKEN|

by TheSilverEmpress



Series: Water Lilies [1]
Category: egos - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverEmpress/pseuds/TheSilverEmpress
Summary: A young female Kwella mai, named Lillie is tasked with one job, get a experiment named "jackie boy man". can she pull it off? or will she find a way to escape her scheming master, The headmistress.





	1. Introduction

Lillie stared out of her window for a moment before turning to a small knock at her door. "Yes?" she asks sitting up and looking into her master's eyes. "I have a task for you, do you think you can handle it?" Her master asked. Lillie wiggled her tiny ears in confirmation. "Of course I can!" She said and smiled, adjusting her collar. "What is it? Wiping the counters? Making dinner? Watching the others?" She said, almost in one breath. " Woah slow down!" The  Headmistress Snapped, and Lillie flinched. " I need you to collect an experiment." Lillie's eyes went dim, as The Headmistress said that last line. " Get... An ... Experiment?" Her voice lacked emotion. "Yes, unless you want a little shock.." The Headmistress said holding up a remote. "NO! No. I'll do it master..." She looked down. 'Good girl." The Headmistress said, ruffling Lillie's hair. She hated when master did that but she didn't dare flinch away, instead she swiped her tail around. "Now go make master proud." The Headmistress said sternly. . .

Jackie watched his show with intent, laughing at the funny parts. " I don't get zis show." Henrik said his brows furrowed. "It's good comedy!" Jackie protested. "so?" Henrik said raising his eyebrows. Jackie growls and pounces on Henrik. "STOP! STOP! AHHHHHH" He laughs as Jackie is tickling him. Jamie storms out of his room furiously. "Can you quiet down! Jack is having nightmares again!" He signed. "Oh sorry Jamie." Jackie said, getting off Henrik and sitting back on the couch. Henrik, panting heavily, nodded. "Good." Jamie signed and turned back to his and Jack's room. Jackie and Henrik looked at each other, then burst out laughing trying to be quiet. "Can ve change ze channel?" Henrik asks as Jackie glares at his brother. "No? okay." Henrik smiles, just as a high pitched scream echoed from Anti's room.


	2. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti is terrified... But of what?

Lillie awoke to her phone buzzing, she moaned and turned to check her annoying ''reason she got no sleep''. She saw a text notification ,bright in her tired eyes. "Are you done yet?" It read. "No."  She replied as she groaned and sat up to get ready. After finally being finished she went to go find her target... " I'll get you." She said walking to her provided car, a bird stopped chirping nearby as it feared Lillie. She looked up at the bird. "That's right." She snarled at the bird.

 *

The septics rushed to Anti's room, as they heard the terrified scream. "Anti! vats wrong?" Henrik Said running into his room, noticing no actual threat, just a curled up Anti in the corner. "Anti?" Chase entered going to comfort his brother. "D-d-d-d-da-dar-dar-Dark..." Anti stuttered, clearly to scared to speak properly. "Dark? What does that mean?" Chase looked back at Henrik, who shrugged, with a look of concern on his face. "C-cold, B-b-blue, r-e-red..." Anti frowned. Henrik didn't clearly understand, but he had an idea, so did chase. they exchanged a angered looked. "Let's go. I need to have a little chat with mark and his egos." By then, Chase had made everyone aware of the situation. "Chase, no need to be rash..." Jamie signed. Chase didn't respond, he just went to leave for markiplier manor.

*

Lillie sat in her car turning on her tracker. " Tracking, TARGET." The machine said, beeping three times before locating a moving sphere. "Gotcha'." She smiled, before turning the key to start the engine. "Time to go." She took off, the car engine roaring in the distance as the bird finally started singing again. 

*

Dark sat down at the dining room table, opening his newspaper, and reading along. "Hey Darkipoo~." Wilford stalked into the room. "What." Dark replied. "SOmeOne wants ta seeee youu." WIlford smiled.  Dark's paper smashed to the floor and he looked up at Wilford, almost getting wiplash in the process. "WHaT?" His voice cracked." SOMEONE WANTS TA SEE YA." Wilford repeated shouting this time. Dark looked down, growling. "Should have know." Dark muttered. "Say that I'm not available right now." He said, calming down a bit. "Oh alright." Wilford bounced off to shoo the visators. "I DONT FUCKIN' CARE DAT HES BUSY, IM GUNNA GO IN YE FUCKIN CUNT." Dark heard the thicc irish accent. 'Shit.' He thought turnning to go were no one would dare interupt... The bathroom

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. i doont have many fans but the ones i do have i am so thankful. thannk you very much for reading this chapter of broken and ill see you later my silver princes/pincesses!


End file.
